A Man of Affairs
by jenamy
Summary: "You've taken from me the only gracious thing I've ever done." / / Dean Winchester & Castiel Novak are each other's first, true love. Dean Winchester is used to having whatever he wants, when Castiel denies him the one thing he wants from him, their lives are thrown off course. Human AU. Warnings inside. Rating will apply.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.**

**Not that I need another story, let alone another AU, but I watched "A Woman of Affairs" the other day and fell in love with it. I thought, why not turn it into a fic, so here I am. **

**WARNINGS: AU obviously. OOC will be present. All human (one day I will tackle my first relatively canon to SPN fic). Multiple pairings will be presented, but Dean and Cas' relationship is the underlying one. **

**If you're at all familiar with the film I am basing this off of, kudos for you! It's a 1928 silent film. I will be following that plot, so if you want to spoil it, search it, if not, just wait and see. **

* * *

"Do you really have to go?"

I squeezed the hand in mine gently as I awaited the inevitable sigh that would escape those lips I loved to kiss and nibble—there it was.

"Will you pull over up there, please? And stop being so stubborn about this."

I moved my thumb back and forth along the back of the hand, letting my fingers curl around the pinky and ring fingers trapped within my grasp.

"I love that tree."

"I know you do, that's why I asked you to take me here."

I finally took my eyes off the road and looked at the body riding shot gun. I met those too blue eyes that always rendered me incompetent for at least three seconds each time I saw them, and I smiled.

I pulled off the back road and into the field just beneath our tree. I let go of his hand to turn off the ignition and then climbed out of the car to follow him to the one spot at the base of the trunk we always sat curled together.

He took my hand in his as we walked towards the tree, linking our fingers together.

"Thank you for doing this today."

He was looking at me with such adoration, so open and honest—his eyes could never hide what he was feeling, not from me.

"You know I'd do anything for you."

His lips quirked down and I knew I had just ruined the peaceful atmosphere that remained. He released my hand and began to remove his outer coat, this god-awful trench that I haven't seen him without since we were fourteen. He laid it out and sat down, leaning his back against the tree and motioned for me to maneuver myself down between his sprawled legs.

"I love you, you know this, but I can't rely on your money Dean. This is a chance for me to go and make something of myself, to, to earn my own fortune so _I_ can take care of _you_ for once. If you love me as much as you say you do, why can't you let me do this for you?"

I was glad to only be kneeling before him, not sitting ensnared in his arms—that was probably his plan. To hold me without a means to escape, he was stronger than his lean form appeared. My hands grasping the lapels of his sports jacket, I froze. I'm a Winchester, I'm used to getting what I want and what I want is to be able to—well it's not him leaving for some sense of self pride. I'm far too selfish for that.

"Cas, how, how can you ask me something like that? Of course I love you, and what's wrong with me taking care of you? You take care of me too, you always have! Remember when we were twelve and first found this place, this tree? You kissed me here for the first time then."

_The wind rushed through my hair, my tie blowing over my shoulder as I raced ahead of Michael and Castiel on my bicycle. We had just left my family's estate and were venturing towards one of the various dirt roads that lead out into the country side for a small adventure before returning to work on homework. I loved whatever reprieve I could get from academic work, and the longer I got to spend in Castiel's company the better._

"_Come on Castiel, Michael's catching up with me, I want _you_ to win!"_

_I had turned around to look back at the boy whose name I just called out. I shouldn't have taken my eyes off the road in front of me._

"_Dean!"_

_Michael's call came too late, my bicycle and body collided with a tree trunk and we both—my bike and I—fell to the ground. _

_Michael reached me first, falling to his knees beside me, brushing my hair from my forehead. I opened my eyes, hoping and wanting it to be Castiel; I knew the disappointment at finding Michael above me was evident on my face. _

"_Dean! Dean, are you alright? Michael is he alright?"_

_I felt a body fall on my other side, I curled into the warmth of Castiel's body, allowing his arms to wrap around me and I glanced up at him. _

"_Cas?"_

"_Hush Dean, it'll be alright."_

_He leant down and pressed his lips to my cheek, and then my forehead; I couldn't fight the slight smile that erupted on my face. _

"I want to be able to provide more than just comfort for you Dean, as a man and your potential husband I should be able to. I cannot rely solely on your money, or your family's."

I sat back on my knees, removing my hands from his chest.

"It's four years Cas, what if you forget about me? I can't wait four years to marry you. I've wanted to marry you since we were young."

"I have a sense of pride, sometimes that's greater than love."

I scowled. I knew it was selfish and childish and highly inappropriate of me, but I had to know his reaction.

"If you leave, I won't wait for you. I will marry and you know Michael will ask me. What then? Will you let someone else love me? Kiss me? Touch me? Do the things to me that I've only ever let you do?"

He shifted forward so quickly I was unaware he even moved until his arms were around me and his lips were pressed against mine. He peppered my face with kisses before pulling back, but keeping me firmly in place within his arms.

"No one else can have you. You're mine. We'll discuss this tomorrow at Michael's game. You should go though; Michael and Sam are awaiting your arrival, neither will be pleased that you've been with me."

I pressed forward, kissing him as if were the very breath I needed to survive. I loved and hated that he could reduce me to such a state. Only he ever saw me like this. To everyone else I was either aloof or rather hard edged, never letting anyone in, except for Sammy.

I felt his fingers smooth down my hair and fiddle with my coat, and then he cupped my face and brushed his thumb across my bottom lip.

"I'll walk back darling, I've a flashlight in my coat. You've kept them waiting long enough."

"No pet names."

He smiled.

"You call me Cas."

I gave him a quick kiss and stood up, holding my hand out to help him to his feet as well. I pulled him in for a hug and just stood there a moment longer; no one but the trees and Baby had to know that I liked to cuddle with Cas—or that I actually liked it when he called me darling.

"Go, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow, just remember my father will be there."

I let go and stepped back, glancing down at him; I really did hate parting ways.

"My biggest fan."

He snorted.

"No, that would be Michael."

"Sarcasm still isn't your strong suit Cas. Give him a break. _I_ love _you_, I want to _marry _you, alright, Michael is just the third wheel; he's always been the third wheel."

He gave me a curt nod and turned away from me and bent down to gather his coat. He didn't turn around to face me again while he brushed it off, or while he shrugged it on. He pulled out a small flashlight and turned it on and began walking off into the darkness. I stood there and watched as he got further and further away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

"You should be resting Michael, you and I both know who he's with right now."

"I know Sam, but he'll come, he always does. He never goes back on his word, no matter how long he makes me wait."

"We've been waiting since _seven_, it's now half past _eleven_, your match starts at eight and you have to be at your campus by half six. I know he's my brother but I don't understand what you see in him, his devotion is clear."

"He's happy Sam, that's all I ever wanted for him. If I have to watch him be happy from afar then so be it. Your parents would never approve of Castiel as your brother's husband. They know it too. It's only a matter of time before he's mine, I'd never make him say yes without his consent; Dean and your parents know that too."

I took a long swig from my tumbler, letting the bourbon burn my throat as it went down. Michael is the epitome of smitten—by my brother no less.

"The Novak's have no business here."

"Come now Sam, surely Dr. Novak isn't that horrible. I dare say our parents needed him. Sure they're new money, not born and raised in high society as we were, that much was evident when we were younger due to Castiel's behavior. I think that's what drew Dean to him, like a moth to a flame."

"Dean was promised to you since both of your births practically; don't make excuses for him, he doesn't deserve it."

Michael finally turned to face me, his eyes meeting my own and I saw in them the depths of his devotion for Dean. I was distraught by the one-sided relationship that has done nothing but fester and boil since childhood.

"One day Samuel, someone will cross your path and you will know no lengths, no boundaries, no depths to what you're willing to do for the one you love. Even if it's one-sided; I hear his car, let's cease this conversation lest he know we've been speaking about him."

I slumped back down onto the couch and emptied my tumbler. They were idiots, the lot of them. Castiel and his parents, thinking their money could allow them to fit in. Dean, always the slightly whimsical of the two of us, and Michael, poor Michael—he's been smitten with Dean since before I was born. I know that much.

The front door opened and I listened as Dean's rushed footsteps came to the parlor we were waiting for him in.

"Hello gents, sorry to keep you waiting."

"Don't offer apologies you don't mean."

I felt both of their stares on me; I didn't have to look at them to know.

"Sam, don't be so hard on a man in love."

"Yeah Sammy, one day someone's going to ruin you too and you'll know what it's like."

I snorted.

"I said practically the same thing to him earlier, but might we have a word in private, leave Samuel to his drinks? Perhaps the parlor?"

-x-

"He's told you then?"

I clenched my jaw.

"Sammy doesn't know Michael and I want to keep it that way for as long as possible. Can't you at least wait until we are out of his ear shot?"

His hand rested on the small of my back as he led me back the way I just came.

"You baby him too much. He despises it. He's a man now, treat him as one."

"If you're so concerned of his well being then you can switch your claim from me to him, surely none of our parents will mind."

His fingers fisted the back of my jacket and he stepped closer, I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"_I_ would mind Dean. Sam is the sibling I never had. You know I will wait forever for you if I have to. Castiel is flighty at best, how long until he has enough money given to him to venture out into the world, oh wait, Dr. Novak has just offered him that and he's taken it."

I removed myself from his space and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You do not speak of him like that to me ever."

He smirked and stepped closer once more.

"I've loved you since we were children, I'll love you till we're old, if he makes you happy then so be it, but know that I will always be right here waiting for you. I could make you happy too, if only you'd give me the chance. You did once, the weeks before the Novak family arrived, but just how I was with you, when you first laid eyes on him, you were smitten as hard as I fell for you."

"You know he's leaving and he won't marry me before he goes. I can't go with him, not without a ring on my finger. At minimum it's four years I'll be without him. What if he forgets me Michael?"

I know I shouldn't, but I could substitute the affection Michael gave me as that of Cas'. I felt the pads of his fingers trail along my jaw before he gently cradled my head between both of his hands and lent forward, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"He'll never be able to forget you. Once someone loves you Dean Winchester they can never stop and they can never forget you. He loves you dearly have no fear about that."

I nodded; it's all I could do.

"You should be in bed Michael; sorry I made you wait up so late."

I pressed a quick, chaste kiss on his cheek and stepped away from him.

"You will be at the match tomorrow won't you?"

"I always watch your matches; have since we were children, why would I stop now?"

He grinned and bid me a good night. I returned to the sitting room we left Sam in; found him sipping from what I presumed to be his third or fourth glass of brandy.

"Come on Sammy, let's get home so you can sleep off some of however many drinks you've had tonight. You need to be wide-eyed and excited for the match."

He tossed back the remainder of his glass and got to his feet. He stumbled over to his coat and shrugged it on and made his way out of the house. I could only follow and hope he didn't fall down the front steps—there were only three of them, but a man of his height and in his inebriated state, he could do damage.

He placed himself in the back seat, lying down and still remained quiet as I started up the car and headed to our estate.

We were pulling through the property gates when Sammy made a noise. I saw his hand in the rear-view mirror.

"You're a terrible person for what you do to him. _You_ don't see it, but _I_ do. He only lets you see the parts of him that love you, but everyone else sees the parts you _destroy_ because you fancy Castiel. I'm glad he's leaving! It's not a secret Dean; his parents are the worst sort of gossip, especially that religious fanatic of a mother of his.

"Mom told me last night after you went to bed. She's worried about how it'll affect your well-being; me and Dad think it'll be good for you. She thinks it's _romantic_ that you're in love with someone so different than what we've all grown accustomed to, and that you're willing to go with him. Dad thinks you're an idiot."

I gripped the steering wheel tighter and clenched my jaw—he's intoxicated and doesn't know what he's saying. Though rumor has it drunken words are the honest thoughts no one dares to utter when sober.

"I think you're horrible. Michael and you have been practically gift wrapped for each other by our families since your births and as your usual, something new and shiny comes along and everything else is cast to the side. You did it with all your toys, you did it with people, you did it to your horse when Dad gave you this car, and the moment Castiel Novak came into the picture you forgot all about Michael. Your first friend!"

"Be quiet Sammy, you don't know what you're saying. You're drunk."

He laughed, it was empty and sounded so mean.

"I'm not as drunk as you think I am. I only had four drinks. I just didn't want to say this in front of Michael. He does love you, probably more than you'll ever realize. For your sake, and your sanity, I hope Castiel doesn't forget you. The mess you'd be, god Dean, you're so selfish sometimes that you forget you have others around you. It shouldn't be weeks for us to hang out, you're my _brother_. All of your time is spent with Castiel when you're not in your lessons or hiding in the garage—it's not a secret, at least not from me. Mom and Dad still don't know that Mr. Singer allows you to get your hands dirty. Dad would blow a fuse if he knew.

"Look, I won't offer an apology I don't mean because I'm not you, but I do want you to know that if it _does_ come down to you marrying Castiel, then I'll be by your side, as will Michael. Just let him go though, let him experience life. Ours has been handed to us our entire lives, he's had to earn everything; this is the first thing that's been handed to him. If the two of you love each other as much as you claim to, what will distance and four years matter?"

As I parked the car and Sammy stumbled out and made his way up our drive, up the steps and into our manor, I could only think of one word to say to answer that question with—_everything_.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've attempted to catch all mishaps, if any are lingering please point them out to me and I'll do my best to get them taken care of.**

**Thank you for the alerts and follows to this, there's not many of you, but I do appreciate it! :) **

* * *

"Morning Dean, Sam's already gone, he took you mother's car to give Michael a ride. I thought that's something you would've thought of doing this morning, not passing it on to your brother."

"Nonsense dear, Dean's picking up Castiel and Jimmy. I'm spending the morning with Amelia in town. _You_ could attend a match you know, as much as you press for that boy to be smitten with my firstborn baby, you know, the least you could do is show him some _support_."

I dropped my fork, bits of eggs splattering off as I stared up at my parents. My mother stood with her hand on my father's shoulder, her knuckles slightly bent—oh, she was down right vile.

"Really mom, I don't think dad's into rowing, not like the rest of us."

I dropped my gaze back to my plate. I couldn't bare or tolerate the look of the weighted gaze that landed on me—I couldn't tell if it was from my mother or my father.

"The boy's right Mary, besides, I have to speak to Mr. Singer about allowing Dean into the garage _again_. You two aren't very good at covering your tracks. Thank you, as always, breakfast was delicious."

I quickly scooted my chair back and stood, giving the head of house the proper courteousness when leaving a room—funny how it's the same for a woman too.

I listened as his chair did the same and then his footsteps left the dining hall.

"Your father thinks he's so smart, if anyone's to scold Robert Singer for allowing anyone to put a drop of car grease in my home, it's going to be _me_ for letting my husband get his hands dirty. Now, go change, and if you'd like we'll take your car and I'll be sure to feign motion sickness to sit by the window up front. That way Castiel can sit in the middle next to you. Surely he will not want to sit with his parents in the back, plus I imagine Amelia will be taking young Claire along with us in town. That child will grow up one spoilt young lady. I'll do my best to influence her to be otherwise."

I glanced up and over at my mother. She was smiling and motioning her hand for me to get a move on. I never understood how someone like her could love my dad, but then I would catch glimpses of them together when they thought Sam and I, or the help, were out and they had a moment alone, and then I knew. Their love was true and it was real and it's what I wanted.

I would never have that with Michael, no matter how much his father could pay my father for me. Sometimes I hated living in the realm of the wealthy, but it was all I knew—until Cas. He told me of his old life and how his parents married for love and had actually ran away from their homes.

High society would never permit me to do such a thing. The thought has crossed my mind. If I ever did my father would pass it off as me getting an education or exploring the globe.

-x-

"Ah, young Mr. Winchester, how are you my dear friend?"

I grinned at Lady Anna and pressed a kiss to her outstretched hand.

"You'd better give this old bag a hug, let me tell the ladies back home I got felt up by a handsome young man."

I let her pull me in for a brief hug and she pressed a quick kiss to my cheek.

"No where's that massive little brother of yours, Samuel? Samuel! Don't make an old woman hunt you down; you'd never hear the end of it! Oh my, there you are, what a fine young man you're growing up to be Sammy. I remember when you didn't come past my knees."

She bustled over to Sam and promptly folded him up in her arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Then she turned and smoothed her dress and coat and leveled the Novak's with a look. She's met the doctor before but this is her first meeting Castiel. She knew who he was to me.

She was passing her judgment. If she disproved of him I would be at a loss. She tilted her head to the side just a tiny bit and quirked her lips.

"You must be the good doctor's eldest child, Castiel. It's a pleasure to finally meet another family member of his. I met your darling sister a few weeks ago. She was shadowing him in his office; she's a charming little girl. Come James; take me to the veranda so we may take our seats. Samuel, grab me my usual beverage."

Neither Dr. Novak nor Cas moved. Sam headed towards the small cart loaded with goodies to last through the rowing match. I suppose money does have its privileges.

"Madam, I would like it very much if Castiel joined us, he has never witnessed a rowing match before."

"Dr. Novak it is rude in our society to permit a woman of my status to walk to her seat unaccompanied. As you are the eldest male amongst our party the duty falls to you to be companion for the time being. Do you need to borrow my booklet on manners or are you going to give me your arm? I have it, it's in my bag here; I use it to whack Dean on the head on occasion. He tends to nod off and his betrothed is often broken hearted when he catches a glimpse of a slouched over rich man up this high."

Dr. Novak's cheeks tinged a slight shade of pink and he quickly moved to Lady Anna's side and led her outside. I turned to Sam at the cart who had a smile on his face and he finally glanced back at me—we laughed.

"Surely my father doesn't think she's serious?"

I quickly moved to Cas' side and gave him a quick hug, one he returned stiffly—mostly due to Sammy's presence.

"You've never met Anna before Castiel, she's a force to be reckoned with, don't let her age or her supposed frailty fool you. It's her greatest asset and she uses it to her advantage. Her family owned all of this land before her great-great-great-grandfather thought to make more money by breaking it apart and selling off pieces and building a town. Now if you'll excuse me, Anna and I will be distracting your father from this impromptu outing of yours and Dean's. You're most welcome. I will not be doing something of this sort again."

Sam took his leave of us and I could only smile to myself at Cas' look of perplexity.

"Your mother is the only one in this entire town that approves of whatever this is between us, you do realize that?"

I pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Anna approved, if she hadn't she'd have made you escort her around today. I would've been then forced to give in to the betrothal that I have with Michael. Sammy wasn't lying, Anna's family is one of the oldest in town, Michael's is second, and ours is third. At least my father's is, my mother's came in only a generation or two ago, that's why she's a bit more _free-spirited_ than my father. She still comes from money, we all do, but my mother wasn't from the city life like majority of us here are used to. She came from the south.

"Her family owned plantations and slaves and is still old money, but it was her father that moved away. He married my grandmother for love. They had a summer's fling, very much like how ours start the summer you arrived, but theirs when they were sixteen. Apparently they knew right away they were it for each other."

"If you're going to tell me stories let's sit, you tend to get a bit long winded and I'd rather be comfortable. I'm not sure which will last longer, your story telling or the match."

I let him lead me to couch and arrange us how we sit beneath our tree. My back pressed against his chest, our hands entwined on my lap.

"Are you content now? May I continue?"

I felt him nod against my head as he nuzzled my neck and placed a gentle kiss beneath my left ear. I smiled.

"Apparently my ancestors are big on arranged marriages, or at least my father's family, but my mom's, they were big on love. Like I said my grandfather met his wife the summer of their sixteenth year and they both _just knew_ they were the one for each other."

"Arranged marriages? Is that why you and Michael are already betrothed?"

I shifted away from him, maneuvering myself so that I could face him. I took his hands into my own.

"Zachariah, Michael's father, made an advance on my mother one month prior to my parents' marriage. As compensation my father promised Zachariah that any firstborn's of each other will join the two families together. It wouldn't matter if Michael and I were two chicks or if one of us was one. They don't care about gender roles, it's all about money and that it stays within the correct hands."

His brow furrowed as he tilted his head.

"That's why your town had a conniption when my family moved in to the Milton's old manor; we're _new_ money. We're not good enough in the eyes of old money."

The way he said new was if it was a curse word, something to be spat out vehemently.

"You truly do not care that I am of newly gained status? You would be happy as my husband the remainder of our days Dean? Could you handle having to possibly work the rest of our lives to make our ends meet? All I've known is hard work."

I grinned.

"If I knew Pastor Jim wasn't at the match right now, I'd say let's go have him marry us right now Cas! I love you, what part of that is so hard for you to comprehend? I do not care about some old family promise made against mine and Michael's wills. He and I will always be friends. He knows of my feelings for you and he wants me nothing but happy."

He leveled me with a stare—one I knew all too well. I couldn't fight the elation that was growing within. The smile that grew upon his lips caused me to lean forward and press my lips against his.

"Then let us as Pastor Jim to marry us first thing in the morning. If only Lady Anna and our mothers as witnesses, so be it, but I don't know if I can leave you behind for four years anymore."

"Do you mean it?"

I felt his hands encase my face, his thumbs brushing along my cheeks.

"As you'd do anything for me, I can only return the sentiment Dean."

"Castiel, do not shame us so in public."

We broke apart, startled at his father's voice. Cas' hands quickly fell to his side, curled into fists and I turned to face Dr. Novak.

"Mr. Winchester while you may be used to doing whatever your whims fancy, my son has been raised to do only the right thing. You are spoken for; do not shame him, or my family like this any more. I've permitted it for too long, thinking it was only the foolish fancies of children, but I see I have been mistaken. Come Castiel, you will take your seat now, _outside_."

We both stood, I gave a curt nod to Dr. Novak—a man I grudgingly respected. Cas followed his father to the door, glancing back at me and mouthed 'tomorrow' before disappearing from view.

"What was all that racket? Did you offend the good doctor again Dean Winchester?"

I grinned at Lady Anna and abruptly moved to her side and pulled her in for a hug.

"Tomorrow Lady Anna, Castiel and I will be husbands."

She grinned in return.

"Your secret is safe with me. I wish you both all the happiness in the world!"

I was so elated, Michael's team could win and he could demand a kiss from me and I could grant it and it wouldn't dampen my mood. Nothing could.


	4. Chapter 4

**The rating is definitely used in this chapter. There is another pairing, as I've mentioned previously, Dean gets around before he finally meets back up with Castiel.**

* * *

My insides felt as if they were going to explode from happiness! This wasn't me, well not normally me. I wasn't usually this emotionally adept, or willing to admit to such things so openly, but Cass, he changes me—for the better I think. No, I know it's for the better, how could it be anything but?

I made sure to leave the house extra early, my suitcase packed the night before; I didn't sleep much. I think I averaged four hours. I left my car behind—such a sacrifice, but Cass will know what it means. I have majority of my funds on my person, stashed within my suitcase; I just want this life of ours together to start as soon as possible.

I walked to our tree; listening as the world woke up around me and the sun rose, peaking gently through the tree tops. I glanced down at my watch, he'll be here soon.

We would go together to Pastor Jim and get married and then as husbands, we would go on his grand adventure. I could learn to work for my living, it shouldn't be that hard.

Footsteps broke my thoughts; I stepped away from my suitcase and rounded the tree only to stop short—I was nearly face-to-face with Dr. Novak.

"You're lucky I'm here doing this now. I told you yesterday you wouldn't ruin my family any longer."

He sent him away early. Cass was gone. Not a word to me—he didn't even _try_.

"That wasn't your choice to make!"

Dr. Novak narrowed his eyes at me and stepped closer, his anger was evident, rolling off of him in waves.

"My son _deserves better_ than the spoilt brat you've grown up to be Dean Winchester. He deserves the world and if you love you like you _claim_ you do you'll let him go. You'll let him live the life he deserves. I didn't give away half my savings for him to _waste_ it on honeymooning with the likes of _you_."

"How dare you! How dare you use our feelings against us! I'd do anything for him!"

He walked around me and picked up my suitcase and shoved it into my chest.

"Go home Dean. Go home and think this through. If he comes back in four years I will not fight the two of you anymore, but let him have this. I told your father."

I blinked away tears. I shook my head at him.

"Thank you Dr. Novak, _thank you_."

He looked puzzled.

"For what?"

I offered a sad smile.

"For setting me free."

-x-

I fiddled with the handle of my suitcase, refusing to sit it up in the luggage rack. The compartment I was in, the door burst open and a man stepped through, he was dressed impeccably well.

"Oh hello darling, don't you look delightfully down in the dumps. Mind if I sit with you? Thanks."

He didn't even allow me time to respond, just tossed his bag up on the rack and sat opposite me, lounging on the seat, putting his feet up and staring me from head to foot.

"The name's Balthazar, what's yours?"

"Dean."

"Well hello Dean, are you headed anywhere in particular or on a train to no where?"

This man was far too nosy for his own good.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern."

He tsked.

"Now, now, Dean, we're going to be on this train a long while, next stop isn't until seven hours from now, that's a long time for you and I get rather chummy, wouldn't you say? Now, I don't mind telling you that I have no destination in mind. I'm wandering you see. Had it proven I'm incapable of loving—I don't possess the capability of loving just one person in this heartless bag o' bones o' mine. I'm not picky about my partners either, but you strike me as the type that is—who broke your heart Dean? It's written all over you."

I stiffened.

"Still sensitive I see, well I'll tell you about my last encounter then. She was a riot. Well, her and her husband, they were keen on sharing me and I'm not picky like I said."

"What will make you stop talking?"

I was taken back at his smirk and the anger that was coursing through me. I didn't want to hear that this man had the freedom of having nothing attached to his heartstrings when mine were still freshly damaged by Cass—or rather his father's doing. Cass would've taken me and I would've gone with him. I would've.

"I would settle for a kiss but I don't think you're quite ready for that sweet-pea. If you say please, nicely, I may just lie down and sleep off the next few hours and let you brood in silence."

"Please."

He gave me a look I couldn't decipher but nodded and settled down on the seat across from me and closed his eyes.

Our silence lasted fifteen minutes before I told him everything.

-x-

"Winchester? Dean? Object of my current affections where the bloody hell are you, you imbecile?"

I let out a laugh as I shut the oven door.

"In the kitchen you self-inflicted genius."

I heard his approaching footsteps and then his arms wrap around me and then his lips press against various pieces of exposed neck.

"Good to see you home too."

"I like having a warm, willing body to come home too. Especially one that has divine cooking skills; can't fault a man in enjoying a good meal can you?"

I shook my head and chuckled as he nibbled my ear.

"How long till it's done?"

"Twenty."

His hands were already undoing my pants beneath my apron—an obnoxious frilly thing he bought as a joke two months ago when we found this apartment to share.

"I have time to ravish you then, and oh look, you kept the table clear this time."

He turned me around in his arms, untying the apron and letting it fall to the floor as he shoved me forward towards the dining-room table. It was perhaps the sturdiest piece of furniture we had, not even our bed was this sturdy. It was the fifth piece of furniture we bought for the place; we've had sex on it—including the one about to occur—thirty-seven times since we came into possession of it.

I let myself fall forward onto my forearms as he maneuvered my pants down my thighs, then I wiggled my hips to get them to fall down around my ankles.

"I got a letter—oh geeze that's cold Balthazar—from Cass today."

He never warmed the lube when I bottomed for him—I always held off on letting him orgasm when he bottomed; fair game I suppose. I twitched a few times as his fingers rubbed around my hole. Even if he kept it in his pocket all day, it was always cold and the bastard never warmed it up.

"Is he well? Oh, did someone play with himself earlier? Were you imagining those fingers of yours were his?"

I bit my lip and let my head drop down on the table—he wasn't going to prep me. He really didn't need to at this point; it was more or less direct prostate stimulation for me. Now that he knew I wanted it he wasn't going to do it.

I groaned as I heard him take his time removing his belt, unbutton his pants, and that slow pulling down of his zipper. I heard him fiddle with a condom wrapper and then add a bit more lube to the outside.

"He's good. Wants to know—oh sweet baby Jesus, Balthazar no fair!"

His hands gripped my hips tight and he pressed in without warning and held still. I was pinned beneath him against the table—he wanted this too, I could feel that his pants weren't even to his knees.

"I asked a question darling, you didn't answer."

He began to thrust—slow and shallow. The asshole was teasing me now. The worst thing was the distance between my dick and any sort of friction. His grip had me inches from the edge of the table, both of our hands elsewhere, and the bastard wasn't even aiming for my prostate—on purpose.

"He's great. Said he still misses me. Wants to know—oh my god, do you have to do that? This is so unfair Balthazar; I at least let you touch yourself! You're such an asshole!"

"Tsk, tsk, darling. What would your family say if they heard you using such language? I have been an influence on you haven't I? So darling Castiel wants to know what?"

-x-

I lay panting atop our table, my hands buried in Balthazar's hair as he finished licking up the remnants of my orgasm.

"Cass wants to know about you. I mentioned I share this apartment with someone and he got curious."

He placed a kiss at my hip and stood up as he adjusted himself and pulled his pants back up, not even bothering to fasten them.

"You going to tell him of our little arrangement?"

I took his offered hand and sat up as he pulled me forward. He retrieved my apron and handed it to me with a smirk—**ding!**

"Twenty minutes darling. I ravished you, now I'm starving. I think I've earned whatever feast you've prepared."

He hooked the apron over my neck as I maneuvered towards the edge of the table to climb down. Once I was standing I turned to glance over my shoulder at the mess we left on the table and I felt his arms wrap around me and his chin settle on my shoulder.

"We could always let it stay this time, let the guests asks what those marks are from and gauge their reactions when we tell them the truth."

I laughed and playfully shoved him away and began to tie the apron around my waist as I headed towards the kitchen.

"I do like it when you only wear the apron."

"Oh shut up."

He laughed as he moved into the kitchen to gather plates and silverware to set them on the table. I grabbed the oven mitts and pulled the dish of lasagna I made, along side the loaf of garlic bread.

"Oh that smells lovely, and you never answered my question—is dear Castiel going to know of our arrangement?"

I followed him into the dining-room with the tray of food.

"No. I, I don't think I can break the news to him yet."

-x-

Four months later I found myself in possession of my car once again and a lack of Balthazar in my life. I said a quick hello and an even more absent goodbye to my family. I gave Mr. Singer a generous tip for keeping up Baby's maintenance while I was away.

I chose a direction and headed in the opposite.

At sundown I chose to stop at the next town or city, whichever came first on my destination-less journey.


End file.
